The average tennis player wants to be able to spend most of his/her time on the court in actually playing, rather than collecting balls, trying to find his or her keys or cell phone, or worrying about them being stolen, etc. According to the present invention an accessory for tennis players is provided which holds tennis balls in association with the user while the user is playing tennis in an optimum manner, and provides additional functionality. The accessory according to the invention comfortably holds enough balls (typically at least four, preferably exactly six regulation tennis balls) to play a typical game without having to stop to search for or collect balls, so that the game keeps moving; but not so many balls as to crowd the user's stroke. The accessory according to the invention can be worn on the front, side, or wherever it feels most comfortable.
The accessory according to the present invention is constructed of rugged material, and in an effective manner, so that it will have the maximum life, washability, and resistance to tearing or wear, while being as light as possible. Also, a key ring can be mounted in the interior volume of the accessory so that one can readily keep his/her keys (such as a key to a locker, house, or car) on the court, and doesn't have to worry about them being lost or stolen. Similarly, a hidden pouch may be provided on the back of the accessory which fits a cell phone, eyeglasses, pager, credit cards, ID or the like. This enhances the versatility and functionality of the accessory even more.
According to one aspect of the present invention an accessory for holding tennis balls in association with a tennis player (user) while the user is playing tennis is provided. The accessory comprises the following components: a bag formed of nylon and comprising: A back panel with a top and a bottom and first and second sides, and a first length from the top to the bottom thereof; a front panel having a top and a bottom and first and second sides and a second length from the top to the bottom thereof, the second length less than the first length so that the top and bottom of the front and rear panels are spaced from each other; and attachment means for holding the front panel to the back panel along or adjacent the first and second side edges of the front panel. The front and back panels are integral at the bottoms thereof. An interior volume of the bag defined between the front and rear panels, and an opening being provided at the top of the front panel large enough for passage of a regulation tennis ball therethrough, and the interior volume being large enough to hold at least four regulation tennis balls therein with ready access through the opening. Elastic at the opening associated with the front panel for biasing the front panel to partially close the opening. And a belt attachment at the top of the back panel.
For example, the volume may be large enough to hold exactly six regulation tennis balls. Preferably, there also is provided a nylon cord (which may be elastic) attached to at least one of the front and back panels, and to a key ring, so that the key ring extends into the interior volume adjacent the opening. Keys on the key ring do not interfere with access to the balls or play, but can be retained in association with the player. The nylon cord typically may be sewn to both the front and back panels adjacent the side edges thereof.
Typically, the attachment means comprises stitching, and in order to provide maximum strength and durability, the front and back panels are folded to define a first fold at said side edges thereof, and wherein said stitching comprises first stitching not visible from the exterior of said bag at said first fold, and second stitching spaced from said first fold and visible from the exterior of said bag.
Typically, the belt attachment comprises an elongated belt loop formed in the back panel; and further comprises a belt extending through the elongated belt loop and having a plastic male fastener at or adjacent a first end thereof, and a cooperating plastic female fastener at or adjacent a second end thereof. Also, preferably the accessory further comprises a nylon pouch large enough to hold a cell phone or eyeglasses attached to the back panel opposite the front panel so that the pouch is hidden when the bag is worn on a belt around a human's waist with the front panel facing outwardly from the human.
The accessory is preferably dimensioned so that the bag interior volume is, at the bottoms of said front and back panels, about 9 inches wide, and has a height of about 7 inches, and the bag is preferably made from a single piece of nylon fabric having dimensions of about 10 by 20 inches, and the attachment means comprises stitching.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided an accessory for holding tennis balls comprising: a bag formed of nylon and comprising: A back panel with a top and a bottom and first and second sides, and a first length from the top to the bottom thereof; a front panel having a top and a bottom and first and second sides and a second length from the top to the bottom thereof, the second length less than the first length so that the top and bottom of the front and rear panels are spaced from each other; and attachment means for holding the front panel to the back panel along or adjacent the first and second side edges of the front panel. The front and back panels are integral at the bottoms thereof. An interior volume of the bag defined between the front and rear panels, and an opening being provided at the top of the front panel large enough for passage of a regulation tennis ball therethrough, and the interior volume being large enough to hold at least one regulation tennis ball therein with ready access through the opening. Elastic at the opening associated with the front panel for biasing the front panel to partially close the opening. A nylon cord attached to at least one of the front and back panels, and to a key ring, so that the key ring extends into the interior volume adjacent the opening. And a belt attachment at the top of the back panel. The details of the accessory are preferably as described above.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided an accessory for holding tennis balls comprising: A bag formed of nylon and comprising: a back panel with a top and a bottom and first and second sides, and a first length from the top to the bottom thereof; a front panel having a top and a bottom and first and second sides and a second length from the top to the bottom thereof, the second length less than the first length so that the top and bottom of the front and rear panels are spaced from each other; and attachment means for holding the front panel to the back panel along or adjacent the first and second side edges of the front panel. The front and back panels are integral at the bottoms thereof. An interior volume of the bag defined between the front and rear panels, and an opening being provided at the top of the front panel large enough for passage of a regulation tennis ball therethrough, and the interior volume being large enough to hold at least one regulation tennis ball therein with ready access through the opening. Elastic at the opening associated with the front panel for biasing the front panel to partially close the opening wherein the front and back panels are folded to define a first fold at the side edges thereof, and wherein the stitching comprises first stitching not visible from the exterior of the bag at the first fold, and second stitching spaced from the first fold and visible from the exterior of the bag. And a belt attachment at the top of the back panel. The details of the accessory may be as described above.
The present invention provides a more durable and/or functional construction than in the prior art, allowing a tennis match to proceed more smoothly, without interruption, while still not interfering with the player's stroke, and providing additional functionality of holding important other items directly on the player's body without significant interference with his or her ability to play a match. In this regard the invention has advantages compared to conventional constructions for similar purposes, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,259,541, 5,289,960, and 4,079,871 (the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein).
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an advantageous accessory for holding tennis balls while a user is playing tennis. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.